


Experience of Women

by tweedisgood



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Holmes is turned on by unexpected things, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedisgood/pseuds/tweedisgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt words: three continents, jealousy, intercrural</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience of Women

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/gifts).



“ _Tell me_ , Watson. What did she do next?”

“You, my dear Holmes, are entirely perverse. That long and handsome prick of yours never so much as stirs when you look on a woman for yourself, yet every time we lie together you must be brought to it by tales of my own adventures of the flesh.”

“Then hurry up and set the fire beneath the meat. She had a wide, wet mouth and golden hair, this daughter of Balarat?”

“And a tongue supple as an anteater. I've never had such a licking. I panted and cursed her and she laughed and cursed me back and brought me off against the swell of her arse like a rutting dog on a man's shin.”

“Sweet Christ, John. Do that to me, and teach me her tricks in return. You'll howl at the moon before I'm finished with you. Give me some brandy to wet my lips; I'll not be bested at pleasing you, dear boy.”

“Jealous, are we? What of the wealthy Mrs Portmore: four aged husbands under the sod at Brookwood, worn out by servicing her? She ceased complaining of... prostration, once she'd tasted a good long measure of my patent medicine. In fact, she revelled in prostrating herself several times a night.”

“I'll have a full course of treatment, dear doctor; I'm a chronic case, you know. I am in sore need of prostration of the very _basest_ kind. Pass me the olive oil.”

“With pleasure. It puts me in mind of the evening in Port Said, the first time I'd dared go grazing since Maiwand, and I was caught in the bulrushes. Two slender reeds with henna'd feet, skin glistening with oil, dancing, swaying. Naked as Eden the pair of them, one crouching low to drip fresh honey into my mouth from her cunny, the other a lissome twist of legs and arms to hold me down and take me into hot hellfire and up to heaven. You have strong limbs, indeed, Sherlock Holmes, and could feed me honey from a silver spoon with your own white hand, but there is only one of you.”

“Come here and clasp me tight between your thighs, Watson. I've a fearful cockstand, and that is one strong limb I have to offer that none of them could wield.”


End file.
